


La ira del supremo

by treeseven



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Brain Damage, Explicit Sexual Content, Human Experimentation, Humiliation, M/M, Memory Loss, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Naga Orochimaru, Natural Disasters, Religious Cults, Religious Fanaticism, Scat, Supernatural Elements, Torture, Violence, Vore
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treeseven/pseuds/treeseven
Summary: El mundo ha sido sometido a los abusos de un tirano. No hay divisiones políticas, no hay territorios, ni libertad. Los mas fuertes han sido seleccionados para servir al dueño de todo. Los débiles simplemente son eliminados. Naruto es uno de los pocos vivos que no está dispuesto a adaptarse a las reglas. Las consecuencias son devastadoras.





	1. Miedo

**Author's Note:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no me pertenece, si lo hiciera, Naruto se hubiera quedado con Sasuke y no con Hinata.

Día 1

 

Antes que cualquier otra cosa, siente dolor. El lado izquierdo de su cabeza palpita y arde. Abre los ojos en reacción a la fuerte punzada y no ve nada. Parpadea un par de veces para vislumbrar cualquier rayo de luz, pero la oscuridad continúa cerniéndose a su alrededor. Se le ocurre que se ha quedado ciego por el golpe en su cabeza y se levanta bruscamente del piso helado en el que está echado. Cuando estira sus rodillas, su cabeza herida choca contra la dura piedra y siente que su cráneo se parte. La inconsciencia lo reclama de nuevo.

 

*

 

Aún se encuentra envuelto en una espesa penumbra cuando se despierta. El dolor lo ha sacado de su letargo. Se lleva una mano a la cabeza y toca la sangre seca que hay en su cabello y cara. Aunque su mente está mente nublada, su subconsciente le dice que tiene que moverse con cautela. Se arrodilla en el suelo duro y cuando siente la rigidez y el frío en su piel, se pasa las manos por su regazo y torso. No hay ninguna tela que cubra su cuerpo. Su corazón comienza a golpear su pecho con fuerza. Alza una mano e inmediatamente su palma toca el mismo material frío en el que está sentado. La mueve hacia arriba y sus dedos rozan el techo bajo. Se arrastra hacia todos lados solo para toparse con más muros de piedra. No hay olor, ni sonido, tampoco una salida aparente. Pero lo peor de todo es que no hay ningún recuerdo en su cabeza. Nada en su mente excepto el miedo. Sintiendo el corazón palpitando dolorosamente en su garganta, desliza sus manos hacia su cabeza y tira de su cabello. Su mente trata de correr pero no llega a ninguna parte.

-¿Donde estoy? -Pregunta a la oscuridad.

 

*

  
Grita durante horas hasta enronquecer. Los alaridos estallan en sus propios oídos en el espacio tan reducido. Después de golpear y empujar cada una de las paredes, el techo y el suelo, se deja caer como un saco de arena. Nota que la temperatura ha disminuido considerablemente. Se acurruca lo más que puede contra su propio cuerpo intentando atrapar su calor y comienza a temblar. No es de frío.

_-El miedo te hace sobrevivir._

_-Dijiste que yo era el chico mas intrépido que han visto tus viejos ojos._

_-Ciertamente lo eres, pero escúchame bien; el miedo es como un sentido, algo instintivo que te alerta. Todos lo hemos sentido sin excepción. Serás un cobarde o un guerrero, dependiendo de lo que hagas con él. A menudo te lanzas al peligro sin pensar, sin planear. No siempre podrás improvisar._

_-Entendido, sensei._

**_Sensei._ **

Trata de ponerle cara a esa voz cálida que acaba de escuchar en los confines de su mente. Por el tono, parecía que estaba dándole un sermón. Tal como lo haría un padre. **_Sensei._** Si él tiene un sensei, entonces está o estaba llevando algún tipo entrenamiento. Gira su cabeza hacia los lados como si fuera a encontrar una respuesta en la negrura penetrante que lo rodea. Tal vez esto fue parte del entrenamiento, piensa. **_¿Sería capaz ese hombre de arrojarme desnudo en este confinamiento?_** Esa posible acción no coincide con la voz calmante que hace eco en sus oídos. Pero la palabra **miedo** parpadea en su mente como una luz roja. El no puede improvisar, tiene que luchar, tiene que planear. Pero primero debe encontrar la luz de la memoria dentro de él, ya que la sombra en la que se encuentra su cuerpo es insondable.


	2. Nada

Día 2

 

Cada una de las paredes miden 16 manos de ancho y 16 de alto. Está encerrado en un cubo perfecto. Uno donde apenas cabe. La lógica le dice que todo lo que entra tiene forma de salir. Se siente sobre sus piernas y gasta su inútil tiempo tocando cada relieve en las paredes en busca de una hendidura o grieta. Pero el filo de la roca cruda solo magulla sus yemas.

Cuando el sentido del tacto no le trae resultados, decide usar el oído.

Pega su oreja en la superficie rugosa en busca de algún sonido exterior. El único sonido que capta es el gruñido sordo de su estómago hambriento. Frota sus muslos para deshacerse de los calambres. Luego se acuesta boca arriba con las plantas de los pies descansando en la pared.

Permanece así hasta que la textura punzante debajo de él cercena su espalda y cambia de posición. Se tumba sobre su estómago y escudriña su mente hasta que su cerebro se siente pesado como losa. Sus pensamientos se vuelven cada vez más oscuros conforme las vanas horas pasan. El silencio sepulcral lo atormenta hasta el punto de hacer pequeños ruidos con sus pies y manos para romperlo.

Tiempo después, su atormentada mente logra apaciguarse. La necesidad infalible de huir de ese espantoso suplicio en el que se encuentra lo hace caer en un sopor casi confortable. Sus escasos pensamientos comienzan a perder forma para darle la bienvenida al cálido olvido que solo podía obtener en su sueño. Pero un pensamiento más desgarra el fino velo de su triste cobijo. La idea horrible de que ha sido enterrado vivo se le planta en la cabeza.

Su corazón truena en su pecho despojado y el aire parece estancarse aún más. Golpea, araña y empuja las barreras que lo aprisionan hasta que sus huesos crujen y su piel se abre. _ **Tiene que haber una salida.**_ La esperanza se burla cruelmente de él.

Nada hay en el hoyo negro en el que se encuentra, excepto dolor y un creciente terror.


	3. Reflexión

Día 3

 

¿Así viven los ciegos? ¿En una oscuridad perpetua? Ni siquiera sabe si alguna vez se molestó en pensar tal cosa. Quizá lo hizo. Tal vez ya había experimentado una situación tan trágica como la actual. Puede que haya vivido una vida turbia llena de peligro y miseria, donde los pensamientos se vuelven tan oscuros y profundos como el abismo. ¿Alguna vez se sumergió en la profundidad de los pensamientos desesperados e incoherentes? Tal vez su existencia fue siempre sombría y triste y lo hizo. Se imagina un huérfano mendigando en las calles con la piel pegada a los huesos y sus pies fríos y descalzos, luchando por sobrevivir, implorando por cobijo y alimento. Entonces una sombra pesada lo empuja al borde de la aflicción. ¿Podría ser esto nada más que algo cotidiano como el vacío en su estómago? ¿Un final adecuado para una infortunada existencia?

Tal vez era un niño curioso y alguna vez le pasó por la mente. O era tan feliz y despreocupado que sus pensamientos siempre flotaron en la superficie y no había espacio en su cabeza para otra cosa que el amor y la felicidad. Para sus seres queridos, sus padres, hermanos...

Si ese fuera el caso, ¿sería capaz de soportar esta pesadilla?

Encuentra cierta sabiduría en las circunstancias. Su mente en blanco tal vez resulta un escudo para no sentir el golpe de la aterradora realidad. Probablemente si era una persona con una buena vida, se sentiría aún más miserable recordando lo que ha perdido. La angustia sería mayor al pensar en las lágrimas de una madre, al extrañar a alguien. El hambre y la deshidratación se sentirían como un látigo de fuego en su cuerpo si estaba acostumbrado a la comida diaria.

Tantea su torso desnudo. No le falta carne, ni le sobra. Las costillas no sobresalen más de lo normal. Su estómago se siente plano y firme. Sus antebrazos y sus bíceps son sólidos. Sus muslos y pantorrillas no son regordetes ni enclenques. Posee un cuerpo atlético. Sus pensamientos se tornan aún más confusos, si eso es posible.

Desea tener a alguien esperándolo, tratando de sacarlo de donde sea que se encuentre. Desea tener una vida llena de soledad y sufrimiento. Que nadie lamente su pérdida, ni siquiera él mismo, por si acaso llega a recordar quién es en su lecho de muerte. Desea no recordar nada en absoluto y morir pronto y en paz. Desea ser alguien fuerte y soportar su incierto destino. Desea libertad.

 ¿Será ciego? 

 

 


	4. Impulso

Día 4

 

No está solo. No es débil. Su única memoria tiene que ser real y se aferrará a ella hasta su último aliento; una voz cálida que le habla sobre el miedo. El ancla que le impide perderse en un remolino turbulento de inexistencia.

Sin memoria, sin identidad, sin nada que lo ate al mundo, donde cada minuto es un martirio de incertidumbre, es lo único que le queda por hacer. Despojará todos los pensamientos innecesarios de su cabeza, ideas que solo golpean más su maltratado espíritu.

Renovado con esas distantes palabras, él alza su mano en busca de algún indicio de algo que tiene que estar ahí. Sus labios agrietados se estiran en una sonrisa cuando sus dedos captan un surco lineal. Aunque no hay ninguna bisagra ni cerradura, el hecho de saber que existe una salida le da consuelo. 


	5. Necesidades

Día 5

 

Sus extremidades están terriblemente cansadas y magulladas por el esfuerzo de empujar el área donde supuestamente está la salida. Pero el dolor ya no es mas que un latido sordo. También el hambre y la sed están pasando desapercibidos. 

El agua y el alimento se descartan como necesidades básicas cuando el aire amenaza con extinguirse. 

Inhala todo el aire que puede y trata de mantenerlo dentro para atrapar todo el oxígeno en sus pulmones. Un quejido lastimoso salia de su garganta reseca al arañar las paredes. Sus uñas romas se destrozan.

Desea poder recordar quién es. Saber en qué se ha metido. Qué pecado ha cometido para merecer semejante encarcelamiento.

Siente una necesidad  aplastante de tener la imagen de un rostro culpable desfigurándose bajo sus dedos sangrantes. Alguien a quién dirigir todas las maldiciones que salen de sus labios. Grita hasta desgarrarse la garganta. Así lo hace durante horas. Como un animal siendo desollado, berrea hasta la afonía.

El aire ya no es tan indispensable. 

 


	6. Sustento

Día 6

 

No sabe a quién le gritaba. Como el animal que ahora es, sin memoria alguna o pensamiento racional, maldice y golpea con todo lo que queda de su energía.

—¡Sáquenme de aquí, maldita sea!

Empuja cada una de las paredes con sus codos, hombros y rodillas con una fuerza sobrehumana para alguien que hace mucho que no ha comido ni bebido.

El próximo grito es de agonía al dislocarse el hombro. Sus ojos arden, pero ninguna lágrima brota. Su cuerpo está deshidratado, maltratado y débil. Su pecho se siente aplastado, el pobre oxígeno hace trabajar sus pulmones más de lo normal.

Los ácidos han comenzado a comerse las paredes de su estomago y esófago. Su piel está cubierta de heridas y raspones.

Se recuesta sobre su lado bueno sosteniendo su extremidad adolorida. Ya no puede soportar más.

_El miedo te hace sobrevivir._

Una risa seca sale de lo profundo de su pecho. El pensamiento de aquellas palabras lo asquea. En su situación no hay nada que hacer excepto sentir un profundo terror. Pero ese elemento hace tiempo que ha desaparecido. Ahí enterrado vivo, en el oscuro vacío, donde la muerte es inminente, yace quieto sintiendo cada parte de su cuerpo agonizando. El dolor es el latido frenético que lo sustenta. La llama que le impide apagarse. 

La risa suena cada vez más fuerte en el estrecho lugar.

—Seas quien seas, eres un idiota.

 

 


	7. Luz falsa

Día 7

 

Poco al poco el dolor se va adormeciendo. Sus latidos se vuelven lentos y débiles. Sus pulmones apenas se encargan de llevar oxígeno a su sangre. Su fuerza se extingue por completo.

Cierra los ojos y espera el final. Al menos no sufrirá con la idea de no volver ver a nadie. Recuerda la voz que es todo.

El sonido onmipresente que lo ha acompañado durante su tormento. Y esa voz es Dios.

La noción de todo se esfuma. El tiempo y el espacio se detienen. Sus fosas nasales se expanen para aspirar un aroma a naturaleza y flores. Su cuerpo es mecido y envuelto en un viento cálido. En el cielo hay un manantial y ve una y otra vez el amanecer. Ante él aparece un lucero resplandeciendo en todos los colores del mundo. Extiende la mano queriendo alcanzarlo y llenarse de su brillo, pero por más que se acerca, no logra llegar a él.

¿Es él un monstruo aberrante cuyo destino es permanecer en la penumbra hasta la muerte?

**_No tengo miedo, ni dolor. Nada para sobrevivir._ **

Estira los dedos frenéticamente, pero la luz continúa resistiéndose a su alcance.

Su corazón es atravesado por una porfunda aflicción. Sus sentidos despiertan abruptamente. El olor a roca y suciedad lo golpea. Siente cada punzada y picor en su piel. El frío mordiéndolo, el dolor en su hombro, la lengua de piedra, sus labios como hoja muerta.

No quiere volver a la cruda oscuridad. Está ansioso por entregar su absurda existencia.

Ruega a cualquier ser superior que lo acoja.

**_Porfavor... Llévame... Acéptame... Me entrego a tí._ **

La luz se torna pálida y opaca, sobre la misma se proyecta una silueta.

—Un siervo con una fuerza inquebrantable y arrastrándose como una perra es todo lo que Dios quiere. Eres bienvenido.

Apenas registra la voz, su corazón gana ritmo y su respiración se acelera. No sabe si se trata de una mala jugada de su mente o simplemente es una extraña bienvenida al otro mundo.

Parpadea repetidas veces tratando de enfocar al hombre que le habla. Sus ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad arden con la tenue luz.

—Eres jodidamente increíble, ¿sabes? Has sobrevivido siete días sin una puta gota de agua. 

Una serpiente alada con una corona en su cabeza aparece en su campo de visón. Se encuentra en el anillo labrado en el dedo anular de la mano del hombre. La mira fijamente como hipnotizado, luego su cabeza es sacudida por un golpe violento.

—Al final, un insignificante lloriqueo te ha salvado. Dios es infinitamente misericordioso con los bastardos como tú. Realmente me encabrona, pero no soy nadie para juzgar sus decisiones.

El hombre se aleja y él pude ver su cara parcialmente iluminada. Es jóven, su cabello es claro y casi llega a sus hombros. Alcanza a vislumbrar el color de rojo en sus ojos que brillan con malicia, entonces desaparece junto con la fuente de luz. Pero antes le dice unas últimas palabras con su voz sarcástica y exagerada.

—Arrastrarte es todo lo que tienes que hacer.

Reúne toda la fuerza que encuentra para pronunciar una sola palabra. De su boca sale un susurro no mayor que un soplo.

—Jódete.

Le toma varios minutos apoyarse sobre sus codos y alzar su cabeza. Se impulsa una y otra vez hasta golpearse lo suficientemente fuerte para provocarse la inconsciencia.


End file.
